


My Princess

by butterflyslinky



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really liked Todd imitating an overprotective father in his "Worst of 2004" review. Could we have fic of that please? Who his daughter and her boyfriend are is up to the writer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TGWTG Kink Meme.

Being an Internet reviewer had distinct advantages. Death was a temporary inconvenience, for one thing. It meant being able to go on a quest or into space on a whim. And it definitely had the advantage of giving one superpowers, whether or not he chose to employ them.

But for Todd, superpowers weren’t necessary. After all, he had a shotgun. And the mask usually unsettled people. As for the ones he really didn’t like… well, that was when the mask came off.

But the boy standing awkwardly in his kitchen didn’t need the mask treatment. He was just another stupid teenager with his head shoved up his ass who thought he was good enough for Sarah. Which he wasn’t. Because no one was.

Which was why Todd made sure to be cleaning his shotgun as threateningly as possible. It wasn’t that he wanted to scare the boy off completely—yet—but he did want to make sure the rules would be listened to.

“Now, I need to know exactly where you’re taking her.”

“Just to the movies, sir.” The boy certainly did look nervous, though he tried not to. Todd smiled slightly at the “sir.”

“And you’re to have her home by ten.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And I want you to remember that that little girl is my princess, so if you touch just one hair on her head…”

“Understood, sir.”

Todd nodded as Sarah came into the kitchen. “All right, then. Have fun, you two, and remember: ten o’clock sharp.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Come on, AJ. Let’s go.” She grabbed the boy’s hand and practically dragged him out the door. The poor boy glanced back just to see Todd sitting there, his expression inscrutable under the mask.

“Why does your dad wear that creepy mask?” AJ asked under his breath.

Sarah shrugged. “I don’t know. He just does.”

“It’s freaky.”

Todd grinned. There was another boy who would not be coming back.


End file.
